A Couple of Drinks
by xSouh
Summary: Sakura. Itachi. Un par de copas puede ser el inicio de algo. -No estoy borracha… solo un poquito feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

 **Sumary: Sakura. Itachi. Un par de copas puede ser el inicio de algo.** **No estoy borracha… solo un poquito feliz**.

 **xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **Drabble**

Una carcajada escapo de su boca al momento en que tropezaba con algo invisible, aún con unas zapatillas de más de diez centímetros había logrado recuperar el equilibrio apoyándose en un poste y eso sin siquiera soltar la copa de cristal barato que llevaba en una mano.

—Maldita sea, ya no hacen los zapatos como antes.

Se quejó antes de hipar, cuando logro recuperar su centro de gravedad, okey, talvez no recuperar del todo, el suelo aún se movía bastante, daba vueltas alrededor de ella. "¡JÁ! Y le habían dicho que el universo no giraba en torno a ella"

—Trágate esa, maldito Hyuuga.

La expresión había salido tan natural que las personas que estaban a su alrededor no lo vieron como algo raro, ni siquiera el extraño muchacho de cabellos rubios que le había pasado por un lado antes de salir, a Sakura le hubiera parecido guapo si no estuviera en ese momento vomitando hasta las entrañas. Qué asco.

Pero todo era culpa de Neji, si no le hubiera presentado a su guapo primo y este no le hubiera puesto el cuerno, ahora ella sería feliz, podría estar en un spa, en un disco o en Dubái haciendo compras en un Lamborghini.

—Naah, eso sería una idiotez, ni siquiera me gustan los Lamborghini.

—Los Lamborghini son un buen carro.

Habría preferido que la dejaran hablando sola, incluso le hubiera dicho al tipo que se atrevió a interrumpir su plática con ella misma que era un metiche o algo así, ¡Claro que lo hubiera hecho! Pero el tipo al lado de ella era bastante guapo para hacerlo.

—Es un coche demasiado pretencioso. —Le dijo en lugar de aquello. — Son para personas que les falta estilo y les sobra el dinero.

—Eso es una completa mentira, y solo porque sé que también es mentira ese dicho de "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" no le voy a creer.

—No es mentira, y no estoy borracha. —

—Eso también es mentira. —

—No estoy borracha… solo un poquito feliz —

—He escuchado a muchos borrachos decir eso. — se rio su acompañante, tenía unos dientes demasiado blancos para ser reales.

— ¿Eres de esos que están fuera de los bares esperando incautos para robarles sus riñones?

—La gente siempre subestima lo complicado que es hacer trasplantes de órganos. —

—Ni me lo digas. — suspiro sentándose en una banca cercana, rendida. No podría llegar hasta su auto en esas condiciones. —Eso es lo que yo siempre trato de explicarles.

—¿Eres traficante de órganos?

—¿Tu?

—No, no que yo sepa. —volvió a sonreír, acompañándola en aquella banca. —Mi nombre es Itachi.

—Itachi… Itachi~ I-ta-chi —Sakura estaba demasiado ebria, sobria jamás se habría puesto a deletrear el nombre de un desconocido, sonrió y lo observo mejor —Eres guapo Itachi. Eso es algo raro, ¿Sabes? Los tipos guapos como tú, no están en bares de mala muerte tratando de robar riñones a señoritas ebrias e inocentes como yo.

—Al menos ya aceptas que estas ebria, y que además soy guapo. —le sonrió de forma coqueta, aunque si hubiera que darle una definición más estricta sería algo así como una media sonrisa, o tan solo una mueca endemoniadamente sexy.

—Guapo y con dinero, no olvides esa parte, siempre es importante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo dinero?

—A menos que los zapatos de piel italiana ya los regalen en beneficencias para indigentes, entonces debes de pertenecer a una clase acomodada.

—Eres más observadora de lo que pareces, ahora siento que yo debo ser el que debe correr para salvaguardar su integridad.

—Ya se me bajo lo suficiente el alcohol, si ocupas ayuda con riñones, márcame, Itachi.

Sakura se felicitó mentalmente por aquella salida, le había dado su tarjeta, tomado su bolso y se fue directo a su coche. Incluso se encargó de que su trasero se contorneara de forma "natural" en aquel vestido corto y pegado que vestía.

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _Médico Cirujano_

 _HS-Hospital_

 _69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969_

 **Un Drabble, o cadena de Drabble, no lo sé. La vida es un riesgo, ¿vale la pena? ¡Dahh!**

 **Esto no es más que una divagación mía, una copa o dos, ¿Qué más da?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

 **Sumary: Sakura. Itachi. Un par de copas puede ser el inicio de algo.** **No estoy borracha… solo un poquito feliz**.

 **xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **Drabble**

-—Señorita, le estoy diciendo que quiero que la doctora Haruno sea quien me atienda. — Habló indignado Itachi. Su mente se la paso rondando toda la semana en llamarle a aquella extraña mujer que se encontró en un bar y le dio su tarjeta estando medio ebria.

Le había llamado la atención y eso no lo podía negar. No había sido su extraño cabello rosa -¿Era natural? ¿Era tan suave como parecía? – el vestido ajustado que le enseñaba al mundo el maravilloso cuerpo, tampoco ese andar torpe pero con estilo y cierta elegancia. ¿Quién podía caminar con elegancia estando tan ebrio que tenía que sostenerse de un poste?

Con la inteligencia que poseía y haciendo honor al calificativo de "genio" no se le ocurrió mejor idea irla a visitar a su trabajo, pero para no parecer tan desesperado consiguió una excusa. No es que él se haya cortado intencionalmente el dedo para tener que ir al hospital. No, por supuesto que no. Mientras trabajaba en una maqueta para el próximo proyecto que tenía _accidentalmente_ se había cortado con el cúter. Una lástima.

—Claro, señor. Le hablare a la jefa de cirugía y dueña del hospital para que le dé un punto en la mano. — se burló la enfermera.

—¿Dueña del hospital? —pregunto sorprendido, eso ni siquiera se lo esperaba, tampoco es que conociera toda la aristocracia japonesa, lo mas que había hecho era buscar el nombre de Sakura en Twitter, no había ninguna Sakura Haruno de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

—¿No leyó la marquesina, señor? HS-Hospital. Haruno-Senju. —Explicó como si de un niño se tratase, el hombre ni siquiera le había querido dar su tarjeta de salud y había llegado exigiendo. Ya no había modales.

—Vaya, tal vez si se dedique al tráfico de órganos — exclamo para el mismo.

—¿Itachi? —Escuchó que alguien le hablaba, era una voz conocida aunque mucho menos patosa que la última vez que la había oído.

—Ya encontré tu centro de operaciones para trasplantes ilegales —

—Buenos días, Haruno-sama. —

—Buenos días, Ukio-san —le regreso el saludo a la enfermera — Te debí impresionar demasiado para tenerte aquí, Itachi.

—Claro que lo hiciste, Sakura. —Sonrió internamente, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre — No todos los días encuentras a alguien interesante en medio de la calle, aunque tenga mal gusto en coches.

—¿No manejaras un Lamborghini, verdad? Trae esa mano acá antes de que se te salgan las tripas por ahí.

—Mi muerte sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad, y no, manejo un Mustang.

—Espero que no sea amarillo.

—Negro.

—Menos mal, acabas de ganarte un poco de mi respeto, solo esperemos que ese gran coche no sea para compensar _otras_ carencias.

—Si eso fuera inversamente proporcional, entonces tristemente me tocaría manejar un Smart. —Se rio, haciendo sonrojar a la enfermera y reír a la pelirosa.

Para Itachi todo aquello era algo extraño, él no era ese tipo de hombre, tanto así que a sus 32 años su padre ya hasta había empezado a voltear santos y budas de cabeza para que se consiguiera una buena mujer. Su madre ya le había presentado hasta a las hijas de las vecinas que ni siquiera le caían bien.

Pero con Sakura era interesante. Le divertían esas conversaciones variopintas en las que terminaban.

—El macho alfa ha hablado señores. ¿Sabes? Te hubieras evitado esta cicatriz si solo me hubieras marcado por teléfono.

—¿Y evitar llevarme la sorpresa de que tienes un hospital?

—Una cadena de hospitales —le corrigió — Pero vamos, no se haga el inocente, señor Uchiha.

—¿Lo sabias?

—Digamos que cuando no me marcaste al tercer día te busque en Instagram. No hay muchos Itachi en Japón, y sin duda solo un par con tan buena foto de perfil.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

 **Juro que no estoy escribiendo esto solo porque no puedo escribir nada para "En su lugar" No. Claro que no.**

 **Dudo que alguien se haya dado cuenta, pero el hospital donde trabaja Sakura es el mismo de En su lugar, con la excepción de que en este, Saku si es médico. Tengo un Word con solo 3 hojas escritas y sin poder avanzar, pero estas escenas entre Sakura e Itachi fluyen solas.**

 **Dos taquitos para llevar, porfi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

 **Sumary: Sakura. Itachi. Un par de copas puede ser el inicio de algo.** **No estoy borracha… solo un poquito feliz**.

 **xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **Drabble**

 **La Cita Perfecta.**

Esa iba a ser su primera cita, la primera real al menos ya que comer sándwiches en la cafetería del hospital no contaba como una cita, no desde que era residente. Tenían una reservación en la terraza de un hotel cinco estrellas, un vestido de ensueño colgado en su closet y unas zapatillas de infarto que le habían costado un cheque completo.

Iba a ser perfecto. Si.

Hasta que le llamaron que había una paciente que necesitaba una cirugía de emergencia.

Pudo haber sido una cirugía menor de una o dos horas, en la que pudiera salir corriendo, meterse el vestido y aún poder estar a tiempo para la cena, pero no. Tenía que ser una de esas que se complicaban y salía muchas horas después del fin de su turno.

" _Salió una emergencia. Lo siento, Itachi"_

Escribió en su celular antes de entrar al quirófano, suspirando. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pasado lo mismo y muchas de esas veces ya no recibía respuesta. Así habían terminado sin empezar más de la mitad de sus citas en los últimos años.

Para cuando salió ya pasaban de las once de la noche, bostezó cansada y con hambre, se cambió de ropa por unos jeans, tenis y un moño alto agarrándole el cabello, caminó hasta su oficina dispuesta a ir por su portátil y terminar el papeleo en su casa después de un buen par de horas de sueño.

―Te ves destrozada. ―Escuchó una voz que le hizo saltar del susto, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en su oficina, mucho menos a Itachi sentado en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

―Te aseguro que me siento peor. ―Se dejó caer en uno de los sofá que estaban en el cuarto. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Mi cita me cancelo de ultimo momento así que decidí ir a buscar a una mujer ebria que me encontré hace unas semanas en un bar. Ya sabes, el mejor plan del año.

―Eres un tonto. ―rio, relajándose al sentir las manos masculinas dándole un masaje en sus hombros que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que necesitaba.

―Y usted una mujer muy escurridiza.

―¿Te han dicho que tienes manos mágicas?

―Si vuelves a ronronear de esa manera entonces quizá conozcas la razón por la que mas de alguna me ha dicho lo mismo.

―Me encantaría ver eso.

Salieron del edificio a pasos apresurados, ella le indicó donde estaba su departamento, el ya conocía el edificio, habían tomado unas galletas para comer durante el camino; Itachi estaba algo ansioso por llegar, serpenteando las calles principales que por la hora ya no estaban tan transitadas.

No iba a ser la velada perfecta que tenían planeada pero aún se la estaba pasando bien y esperaba que saliera mejor, claro, lo hubiera sido sí su cita no se hubiera quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto para cuando llegaron.

Se veía cansada y tierna a los ojos negros que la observaban detenidamente, tenía una galleta a medio comer en las manos y su bolso a punto de caer, sonrió y direccionó camino a su propio departamento, no se vería normal que un desconocido metiera al edificio a una chica en brazos que parecía no querer despertar.

―Eres todo un caso, Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

 **Sumary: Sakura. Itachi. Un par de copas puede ser el inicio de algo.** **No estoy borracha… solo un poquito feliz**.

 **xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **Drabble**

Sus cabellos rosas estaban esparcidos por la almohada, en algún punto de la noche se había quitado la liga que se había puesto horas antes, se aferró más fuerte al edredón tratando de bloquear aquella alarma siniestra, balbuceando sonidos en una plegaria para que se apagara solo.

Cuando su teléfono decidió que no se apagaría por nada del mundo, estiro su mano a la mesita de noche, algo en su cerebro hizo _Click_ cuando sus dedos se posaron en una superficie lisa y fría. Si no estuviera aún demasiado dormida hubiera recordado que el mueble al lado de su cama siempre estaba lleno de libros, papeles, su computadora e incluso un vaso de café a medio tomar.

No, el celular no estaba en ahí, aún seguía en su bolsa, y ocupaba conectar más de dos neuronas para poder sacarlo. Se asusto un poco ―realmente había dado un brinco de sorpresa que terminó por despertarla al tocar sin querer la lámpara, una bella pieza en color plata opaca que se encendía al tocar cualquier parte de ella― Definitivamente ella no tenía algo así en su habitación.

Y es que esa no era su habitación.

Su departamento estaba en una calle del centro, el edificio tenía cierto aire clásico, aunque a ella lo que mas le llamó la atención fue el estilo entre rustico y zen con el que los antiguos dueños habían decorado su piso.

El lugar donde estaba no tenía nada que ver con eso, no era experta en recordar todos esos nombres de estilos y tendencias, sus pocas horas viendo el canal de _home &health _no daban para tanto, aun así podía decir que era algo entre moderno y minimalista, el piso era negro y las paredes blancas con pocos muebles.

―¿Dónde carajos estoy?

Alcanzó su bolso y apago la alarma, caminando descalza, unas pesadas cortinas tapaban las ventanas y evitaban que entrara luz, aunque ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana. Paso sus dedos por su cabello, acomodando un poco la pequeña maraña que se le había hecho al dormir, buscando en sus recuerdos cómo había terminado ahí.

―¿Sakura? ¿Ya estas despierta? ―Escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que su cerebro volviera a hacer _click_ y recordara que se había quedado dormida en algún punto entre la salida del hospital y…

Un tono rojo cubrió su cara. Kami, ¡Era un desastre! _¡Por eso nunca te vas a casar, Sakura! ¡Eres la peor cita del mundo! ¡Ni siquiera el bakka de Naruto se quedaría dormido en una cita!_

―¿Buenos días? ―abrió la puerta, deseando que la tierra se la tragara, pero al parecer el mundo había decidido ser un poco generosa con ella ese día porque lo que vio fue un sexy hombre vestido en pantalones de vestir, una playera a medio abrochar y dos café en sus manos. Seguro Kami la estaba recompensando por esa vez en la se cayó en séptimo grado frente a toda la escuela.

―Buenos días, ¿café?

―¿Eres algo así como un ángel enviado desde el infierno solo para mí?

―¿Eres así de elocuente todas las mañanas?

―Dame acá ese café.

―Y mandona también, al parecer.

―Puedo sacar un látigo y en negligé de cuero, si lo prefieres.

―Ohh… vayamos ahora mismo por el.

 **696969696969696969696969**

 **OTRO PEQUEÑO MOMENTO. NO SE QUE RUMBO LLEVA ESTO, NO TENGO NADA PLANEADO O ALGO ASÍ, SOLO QUIERO QUE SEAN PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS NO TAN PLANEADOS. ALGO FUERA DE LA LINEA DE "TODO GIRA EN TORNO A QUE SOMOS SUPER MILLONARIOS Y NO TENEMOS MOMENTOS COMUNES PORQUE #RICOS #ESPECIALES #GUAPO"**

: ohh! ¡Te entiendo! Mis amaneceres fueran perfectos si siempre que me levantara hubiera una actualización disponible.

Noemitg-chan: Después de un masaje por Ita-sexy-kun yo podría morir en paz.

Risa-chan: Estaba en completa porque no era seguro que tuviera conti. Y Realmente no tiene final. Si me da la inspiración de seguirle, pues habrá conti, si no, ahí quedara. Son solo drabbles entrelazados de momentos ItaSaku.

Adrit126: Itachi es amor. Itachi es perfección. Ocupo un Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

 **Sumary: Sakura. Itachi. Un par de copas puede ser el inicio de algo.** **No estoy borracha… solo un poquito feliz**.

 **xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **Drabble**

―Y… bienvenido a mi departamento. ―anunció Sakura levantando los brazos para señalar todo el lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Itachi parpadeó tres veces al ver aquel lugar, primero tenía que aceptar que le había impresionado que el elevador del edificio fuera tan moderno, la construcción era casi una reliquia y se diferenciaba del resto de los de la zona por tener un aire muy europeo de hace un par de siglos. No había otro igual, era normal que pensara que iba a entrar a una maquina del tiempo y en lugar de focos hubiese candelabros. También estaba el echo de que el sitio fuera conocido por ser habitado en su mayoría por adultos de la tercera edad.

―Wow… ―susurró apreciando los detalles del lugar.

―Te ves como si hubieras esperado llegar a mansión de barbie. ― rio la pelirrosa dejando un abrigo ligero en el perchero y su bolsa en la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala.

―No te voy a mentir en eso, aunque no me decepcionas. Me gusta esa pared de completo ladrillo. ―la vista del Uchiha siguió vagando por toda la estancia, una cava no muy grande resaltaba del resto, exhibiendo botellas que reconocía como exquisitas, una puerta de dos hojas abiertas dejaba ver una sala llena de libros de piso a techo y había discos en varias partes del lugar; nada estaba exageradamente ordenado y a los muebles ya se le veían años de uso, incluso la maceta que estaba en la ventana tenía un par de hojas secas.

―Y cuando pruebes las pizzas que venden a solo una manzana de aquí, sabrás porque éste es el mejor edificio de todo el planeta. ― Itachi podía entender aquel lugar, se veía lleno de vida, no era prolijo como su propio departamento y Sakura se movía como pez en el agua de un lado a otro, abriendo la despensa y sacando botes de cristal para poner a funcionar una cafetera que cualquier restaurante pelearía por ella.

― Entonces debemos de pedir una de esas pizzas para ponerte a prueba. No podemos avanzar en esta relación si no tenemos el mismo gusto en pizzas. Además, así no tendré problemas de llevarte con mi madre, te quiere conocer.

―¿Tu madre me quiere conocer? ―por primera vez desde que llegaron al edificio Sakura se mantuvo quiera por más de cinco segundos, ahora veía sin siquiera pestañar al hombre frente a ella sin saber que hacer o decir. No es que fuera una adolescente de trece años que por primera vez va a conocer a los padres de su novio, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en una relación estable que nadie la culparía por estar un poco nerviosa.

Sakura había escuchado hablar de Mikoto Uchiha -todos en Asia lo habían hecho- sabía que era una mujer tan bella y elegante que parecía irreal. No es que tuviera complejos, Sakura se sabía era bella, agradecía infinitamente a la genética de Tsunade, aunque a diferencia de la princesa de la medicina, a la pelirosa los eventos sociales y las portadas de revista no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, pero tampoco es que estuviera peleada con la moda, no había nada más bello que un lindo par de zapatos de diseñador.

Se había mantenido al margen de todos los embrollos financieros que rodeaban a su familia y agradecía que Sasori fuera un excelente hermano y nerd de la administración como para que ella no tuviera que entrar a ese mundo.

―Así es, le dije que eres la mujer mas sensacional que he conocido, así que no me dejes mal. ―se burlo el mayor.

―¡Ahh! Gracias por ayudar con los nervios.

―No te preocupes, cariño. A estas alturas del partido serian felices si me caso con cualquier ser vivo que les pueda dar nietos.

―Eres un idiota, Itachi. ―le lanzó un sobre de azúcar en medio de un puchero.

―Pero un idiota que besa excelente. ―La mano blanca y grande le rodeo la pequeña muñeca, atrayéndola hacia él y juntando sus labios en un beso que pronto dejo de ser inocente.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696**

 **La verdad el cap donde Sakura conoce a Mikoto lo quería hacer desde el segundo cap, pero bueno, creo que terminó siendo el…. ¿5? Ya perdí la cuenta en que numero va esto. En fin.**

shashachan7 : Me alegra que encuentres "Refrescante" la historia, y espero no perder eso con el paso de los drabbles, creo que cuando eso pase hasta ahí llega la historia, ya que ese es uno de los fines.

ValAlTini; JAJAJAJAJA! Si con la Visa pudiera pagar uno como Itachi ya lo hubiera comprado hace tiempo. T.T /Santa! Mándame uno! Me he portado bien!

Risa-chan: Estoy pasando por un periodo ItachiSuperLove asi que espero que me de para de esto.

Noemitg-chan: si lo encuentras, preguntale si tiene un hermano para mi.

: Si, ya lo cambie a "En progreso" y paso a ser Cadena de drabbles, y esperemos que nos lleve a un buen lugar o al menos a algo entretenido.

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron y dieron fav/follow. Siempre me emociona leer sus reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

 **Sumary: Sakura. Itachi. Un par de copas puede ser el inicio de algo.** **No estoy borracha… solo un poquito feliz**.

 **xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **Drabble**

Mikoto Uchiha inspiró aire, todo lo que pudiera entrar en sus pulmones y después lo dejó salir decidida, ya había pasado una semana completa desde que su hijo mayor le había prometido presentarle a su futura nuera, ¡5 largos días! Y aun nada.

Terminó su comida y le dio una ultima vista a la pantalla de su teléfono, ningún mensaje de su querido hijo, Itachi jamás había llevado a ninguna chica a casa, mucho menos había mencionado alguna novia formal y se había cuidado de no aparecer en revistas o periódicos con alguna de sus salidas esporádicas, así que cuando mencionó un " _Esta noche no puedo, saldré con Sakura_ "

─¿Quién es Sakura? ─ preguntó Mikoto al instante, Fogaku y Sasuke también se habían interesado, pero como Uchiha que era eran, disimularon un poco mejor su sorpresa.

─Es… una chica que conocí en un bar. ─contestó el de coleta, sabiendo que las preguntas no acabarían ahí, había estado planeando como decirles sutilmente a sus padres sobre su nueva novia, porque en ese punto ya eran algo así como novios, ¿cierto?

─¿Estas saliendo con alguien que conociste en un bar? ─ Fogaku no había podido detener aquellas palabras, después se recriminó mentalmente por haberlo hecho, pero era un Uchiha después de todo, esperaba que su hijo mayor y heredero del emporio familiar se consiguiera una mujer a la altura.

Itachi tenía una vena de sadismo muy grande dentro de su cerebro, sabía que su padre iba a reaccionar de esa manera, no se las pondría tan fácil como simplemente decir "Es la hija del dueño de la cadena de hospitales más importante del continente"

─Sakura es bastante peculiar, seguro les encantara. ─sonrió, no una sonrisa de medio lado, si no una sonrisa completa, de esas que incluso cierran los ojos, no era del todo linda, incluso daba un poco de miedo, lo que dio por terminada la conversación durante el desayuno, para todos menos para Mikoto.

─¿Y es linda? ─ Lo acorralo su madre ese mismo día, pero es que ella no podía desaprovechar la ocasión, los domingos siempre tenían almuerzo familiar, el resto de la semana sus dos hijos se iban a vivir a sus departamentos y poco los veía.

─Hermosa─ La emoción de la matriarca Uchiha ante esa respuesta no se dejo esperar, en su mente ya prácticamente escuchaba las campanas de boda.

Pero habían pasado 5 días, y ella seguía en su casa sentada. Y no podía seguir así. Iría a ver a su hijo justo en ese momento.

Condujo hasta el edificio principal de UchihaCorp, entregó las llaves al ballet parking y fue directo al elevador principal, marco el penúltimo piso, que era donde se encontraban las oficinas de vicepresidencia, no tardó mucho en llegar, caminó con pasos firmes hasta la puerta que tenía una placa dorada con el nombre de su hijo, haciendo eco con sus tacones en toda la sala, la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que no se preocupó por tocar.

─!Itachi Uchiha, tienes muc…! ─

─Volviste bastante pronto, Itachi… ─

Ambas frases se habían quedado a medias, Mikoto Uchiha esperaba encontrar a su hijo sentado en su escritorio tecleando en la computadora o algo así, Sakura esperaba encontrar a Itachi con dos enormes paquetes de comida.

Pero Mikoto se encontró con una mujer de cabellos rosas que no conocía, pero que por alguna extraña razón le parecía familiar; Sakura se encontró con su suegra.

─ _Pudo haber sido peor, pudo haber llegado hace media hora y encontrarnos haciendo…_ _Mejor no pienses eso, Sakura, kami es grande_. ─

─Hola… ¿nos conocemos? ─Preguntó la pelinegra, enderezando su espalda y tomando el lugar que le correspondía como matriarca Uchiha, no podía sonrojarse solo por haberse equivocado.

─No lo creo─ la pelirosa se puso de pie, teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba frente a su suegra, ¡Vestida en jeans y una playera que decía "Go Shinobis" que le había quitado a Naruto!

Itachi había insistido en que comieran juntos en su oficina, que no importaba que pareciera medio zombie después de haber estado toda la noche en el hospital y que nadie la vería. Ahora quería matar a su novio.

Mikoto veía detenidamente a esa chica, aparentaba unos 28 años, quizá fuera de la edad de Sasuke, tenía el cabello de un color muy peculiar y no era fea, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera del gusto de Itachi, a la mejor era una de esas secretarias que acosaban a su hijo, aunque tampoco estaba vestida como ese tipo de secretarias.

─Soy Sakura, vine a comer con su hijo ─ se presentó la pelirosa, esperando no meter la pata, hace 3 días que Itachi le había dicho que su madre la quería conocer, pero esperaba que ocurriera en algún restaurant y ella estuviera vestida con algo más que jeans y playera.

─¿Sakura? ─Exclamó emocionada la pelinegra, si ella era Sakura esta visita improvisada había salido mejor de lo planeado, frente a ella estaba la mujer que había llamado la atención de su hijo… a pesar de vestir jeans. Al menos los jeans se le veían bien. ꟷ¡Hasta que por fin te conozco!

─También es un gusto conocerla, Señora Uchiha ─ sonrió la Haruno, sintiendo que había conocido más facetas de esa mujer de las que podía manejar.

─Puedes llamarme Mikoto, siéntete en más confianza, niña.

─¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ interrumpió una tercera voz, sorprendido de encontrar a su madre en su oficina.

─Solo vine a visitarte, querido hijo, y me encontré a Sakura, quien por cierto es preciosa, seguro tendrán bellos hijos. ─comenzó a hablar sin darse cuenta que ahora tenía a dos jóvenes ligeramente sonrojados por sus palabras. ─Debes de venir a cenar a casa, Sakura; espero que tus horarios en el bar permitan venir sin problemas, o puedes pedir permiso.

─¿Mis horarios en el bar? ─la pregunta de Sakura había salido genuina, ya se había perdido completamente en esta platica.

─Madre, yo dije que conocí a Sakura en un bar, no que ella trabajaba en un bar ꟷLe explico su hijo, haciendo que esta vez la mujer mayor fuera la que se sonrojara.

─¿Entonces no trabajas en un bar?

─Madre, dejen las presento adecuadamente. Sakura ella es mi madre, Mikoto Uchiha; Madre, ella es mi novia, Sakura Haruno. Y no, no trabaja en un bar, es Médico Cirujano.

La presentó con orgullo, agregando un "Y traficante de órganos" al oído de la pelirosa mientras la abrazaba, pasando una mano por sus caderas.

Mikoto ni había notado aquello, su cerebro se había quedado en el apellido de su nueva nuera, ahora sabía de donde le parecía familiar.

 **6969696969696969696969696969696969**

 **FUERA DE ESCENA:**

Fogaku Uchiha estaba tranquilo en su oficina disfrutando de una taza de café gourmet cuando llegó un mensaje a su teléfono, era el tono personalizado para Mikoto, kami sabía que no era bueno ignorar un mensaje de su esposa.

 _Mikoto: La novia de Itachi es Sakura. Sakura Haruno._

El café salió un poco de su boca, buscando una servilleta para limpiarse los labios después de aquella sorpresa. Fogaku recordaba como en su juventud Mikoto había tenido un amitad-rivalidad interminable con Tsunade y Kushiha, y si recordaba bien… Tsunade Senju se había casado con Haruno…

 **6969696969669696969696969696969696**

 **Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que había actualizado algo en mi cuenta, pero me alegra un poco volver, debo decir -con mucha vergüenza -que estaba limpiando mi computadora de archivos viejos y me encontré con el documento donde esta todo este dic completo, lo empecé a leer y me quedé pegada, después llegue al cap 5 y me enoje porque quería saber que seguía. Perdón gente.**

 **Después me reí…. Fue algo bastante idiota de mi parte. En fin. No esperaba que Sakura y Mikoto se conocieran así, en mi mente era algo como una cita de Itachi y Sakura donde de casualidad llega Mikoto y Kushiha… pero las cosas se dieron de esta forma y ya no pude cambiarlo.**

 **Me pareció algo chistoso que Mikoto pensara que saku trabajaba en un bar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**xSouh**

 **A couple of Drinks**

 **Drabble**

─¡Eres un bobo, Itachi! ¡Al menos pude haberme preparado psicológicamente! ─Se quejó la pelirosa mientras le lanzaba uno de los cojines del sofá a su novio en cuanto su suegra había salido de la oficina.

─Ten por seguro que yo tampoco esperaba verla por aquí.

─Y ahora me conoció en jeans y una playera fea.

─Naruto se ofendería si le dices fea a su playera. ─una carcajada escapó de la boca del pelinegro, lo bueno es que no había nadie mas en el piso, si no cualquiera hubiera llamado a la policía porque había un hombre idéntico a su jefe suplantándolo.

─¿Cómo sabes que es de Naruto? ¿Conoces a Naruto?

─Amor… atrás dice "Namikaze" y es de ese feo color naranja que solo el idiota de Naruto usaría.

──¿De dónde lo conoces?

─Es amigo de Sasuke. Y ahora que uno cabos, creo que tu eres esa "Sakura-chan" de la que tanto hablaba que sus tíos la mandaron a estudiar al extranjero.

─Bueno… legalmente no somos primos, pero su madre creció junto a mi madre y ella lo quiere como al hijo irrespetuoso e idiota que nunca tuvo. Sasori es tan parecido a papá que jamás podría lanzarle jarrones en la cabeza como lo hace con Naruto.

─El mundo es demasiado pequeño.

─Ni lo digas. Si hubiera aceptado conocer a su buen amigo Sasuke durante las vacaciones tal vez tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido antes. ─

─Tu vestida de colegiala es algo que definidamente puedo imaginar. ─una mueca boba se instaló en la cara de Itachi.

─No voy a alimentar tus fantasías pedófilas, corazón.

─No… no me atraen las menores, me atraen las chicas de cabello rosa, con enormes ojos verdes y trasero de infarto.

─¿Ah si? ─Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios rosas de Sakura mientras se levantaba del sofá para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro. ─Esta siendo un niño muy malo, el día de hoy, Itachi-chan.

─¿Solo porque pienso que mi novia tiene el mejor trasero de Tokio? ─preguntó de forma inocente mientras recorría las piernas cubiertas por jeans.

─¿Solo de Tokio?

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

 **Para aclarar: Itachi solo es 3 años mayor que Sakura, por lo tanto a Sakura es varios años mayor que Naruto y Sasuke y jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza salir con Sasuke y ve a Naruto como su pequeño primo.**

 **Y esto sigue siendo una cadena de dabbles, por lo tanto lso capítulos no son para nada largos. Solo pequeñas escenas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**xSouh**

 **A couple of drinks**

 **Drabble**

Cuando Sakura regresó a su oficina se encontró con su ya conocida pila de papeles que siempre le esperaba, boletas de pago, papeles para aprobar compra de equipo y presupuesto para las distintas secciones. Sabia que no era nada comparado a todo lo que hacía su hermano pero ella preferiría concentrarse solo en la parte quirúrgica de su trabajo.

Aun así todo eso era parte de su trabajo, su padre había aceptado no darle tantas responsabilidades administrativas así que era algo que tenía que agradecer, aunque desde que salía con Itachi tenía que aceptar que hacía malabares con su horario para no descuidar el hospital y su carrera quirúrgica, pero la sonrisa boba que últimamente no quería quitarse de su cara le decía que todo aquello valía la pena.

—Un paquete para usted, Haruno-Sama— llamó un hombre que no conocía, no era el mismo que se encargaba del a paquetería del hospital, buscó en sus recuerdos y no era alguien que trabajara en el edificio y tampoco reconocía su uniforme.

—¿de parte de qu…? — Su pregunta quedó en el aire pues el hombre había desaparecido con la misma facilidad con la que llegó, dejándola sola con aquella caja de color negro y moño verde.

Hubiera tratado de parecer madura, y no correr hacia el paquete con emoción para abrirlo, o al menos un poco inteligente para pensar en la posibilidad que podía ser una trampa, una bomba o alguna arma biológica que era atacada por una razón desconocida para ella, pero nada de eso pasó por su mente. Jalo las cuerdas del moño desatándolo y abriendo la caja para encontrarse con una tela de algodón y la palabra "Uchiha" bordadas arriba de un abanico rojo y blanco que era conocido como el emblema de familiar. Sonrió sacando la tela para descubrir una casaca que tenía el mismo bordado por enfrente con la diferencia que decía "Sakura" sobre el escudo.

" _Estoy seguro que está se te verá mejor que la de Naruto"_

La caligrafía de la nota era pulcra y elegante, acompañado de la firma del pelinegro que le robaba los sueños, Sakura sonrió mientras se medía la prenda haciendo que cayera una nueva tarjeta que venía entre la tela.

" _Haruno le va a tu nombre y a tu cabello, pero Sakura Uchiha suena como si hubieras nacido para llevar ese nombre"_

Sakura sonrió ante aquella nota, una vez que tuvo puesta la casaca se tomó una fotografía en el espejo de su baño privado y otra a la segunda nota, buscó en su teléfono la app de mensajería, encontrando a Itachi entre los más recientes. Anexo las dos fotos y un corto mensaje de:

" _Espero que está no sea una petición formal"_

Comenzó a realizar varias notas en los expedientes de sus pacientes y a organizar y firmar todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente mientras tomaba café de un vaso desechable de la tienda frente al hospital, estaba por acabar cuando el sonido de una campanilla salió de su móvil indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

" _El día que sea una petición formal estaré de rodillas y habrá una sortija en mi mano"_

 **6969696966969696969696969696**

 **Debo decir que la idea de que Itachi se quejara de la camiseta de Naruto tenía que estar en otro capítulo, pero se me olvidó y algo en mi no me dejaba dormir sin plasmar eso así que lo que salió de ello es este drabble. La expresión del último mensaje de Itachi debe ser "sobre una rodilla" pero me gustó más el dramatismo de la frase "De rodillas" ya que me gustan los juegos de palabras que ellos usan… eso lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quien.**


	9. Chapter 9

**xSouh**

 **Drabbble 9**

Itachi había conocido a muchas chicas a lo largo de su vida, podría decir que la mitad de las mujeres que estuvieron con el en la facultad solo iban de paso para buscar un buen marido, no es que ese fuera un comentario machista ni nada por el estilo, ya que la mitad de su propio genero asistía a la carrera de administración y negocios internaciones para complacer a sus padres y eso era incluso peor, al menos ellas tenían una meta fija.

Recordó lo molesto que era tratar de estudiar en el café de la facultad con aquellos coqueteos sacados de revistas baratas y personas que invadían su espacio personal. El había crecido en Japón, saludarse de beso y tanto contacto físico resultaba un dolor de cabeza para cualquier Uchiha que no fuera su primo Obito.

Su cerebro aún trataba de entender como es que Sakura no encajaba en aquel molde que tenía para las chicas de familias adineradas que en su mayoría solo eran molestas, hablando en un decibel que era dañino para cualquier oído sano; Itachi era consciente de que el hecho de que fueran tan ruidosas y pegajosas con su persona no las hacia idiotas ni incompetentes, pero seguía valorando demasiado su espacio personal.

─Mil yenes por tus pensamientos. ─ La voz de la mujer que caminaba a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parpadeando un par de veces para regresar a la realidad y volverla a observar, llevaba un vestido de mangas largas y anchas, que llegaba por encima de la rodilla y sin escote. Tenia una cadena de pequeños orificios en la cintura y tres líneas más subían hasta el cuello, dio un rápido vistazo y se decepcionó de no poder ver que color era el sujetador que llevaba, aunque eso también le alegraba, no sería muy cómodo que el vestido de su novia se transparentara mientras desayunaba con sus padres.

─Pensaba… ─habló, volviendo a salir de su ensoñación y fijando su vista en alguno de los cuadros colgados en la pared que llevaba hasta el jardín interior de la casa en donde había crecido. ─En mis años de universitario, hubiera sido lindo que nos conociéramos en esos tiempos.

─La facultad de medicina de Dartmouth, si… eso se pudo haber visto bien en mi curriculum. ─bromeo Sakura mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

─¡Sakura-san! ─Los interrumpió Mikoto cuando por fin habían llegado al área del jardín, llamándolos para que se acercaran hasta una mesa de campo donde ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

Tragó grueso, su mano se aferró más a la de Itachi y caminaron hasta el lugar donde el resto de los Uchiha ya estaban sentados tomando café. El cielo no tenía nubes esa mañana, el clima era agradable y la vista preciosa; Sakura jamás había visto un jardín japonés tan increíble como aquel, aunque la piscina y mesa era de un estilo más americano.

─Buenos días, muchas gracias por la invitación. ─saludó la pelirosa, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un enorme nudo en el estómago.

─Buenos días, Oto-san, Oka-san, Sasuke-chan. ─ un gruñido se escapo de los labios del menor de la familia al escuchar aquel infantil apodo que su hermano usaba en el cuando era pequeño y el muy desgraciado lo seguía haciendo.

─Compórtense niños, tenemos visita. ─les llamó la atención la matriarca mientras todos se unían a la mesa. ─¡Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Sakura. Itachi es muy malo con su madre… yo con tantas ganas de conocer a mi linda nuera y él se negaba.

Sakura solo pudo reír ante la actitud infantil de su suegra, se veía bastante animada y a gusto entre aquellos tres hombres serios, no pudo dejar pasar el echo de que los cuatro eran bastante guapos, mucho más que la persona atractiva promedio, aunque sin duda la belleza venía por la línea materna, ya esperaba ella verse como Mikoto a los 50 años de edad.

─Eso es algo por lo que yo me tengo que disculpar personalmente, Mikoto-san, he estado teniendo unos días pesados en mi trabajo.

─Al parecer encontraste a alguien igual de adicto al trabajo que tú, Itachi. ─

─Entonces, trabajas en el negocio familiar, Sakura-san ─habló por primera vez el patriarca Uchiha, sintiendo que la platica iba a terrenos donde le era fácil navegar.

─Se podría decir que si, Uchiha-san ─de forma involuntaria, Sakura había soltado lentamente el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, ni siquiera cuando hizo su examen de titulación se había sentido tan estudiada, su cerebro se activó completamente y agradeció el haber crecido con alguien tan intimidante como lo era Tsunade. ─ Mi hermano es quien siguió los pasos de padre, yo solo soy la jefa de cirugía del hospital.

─No lo hagas sonar tan modesto, Sakura-san. Los Uchiha no estamos metidos en la línea de la salud, pero estoy segura que ser jefa de cirugía es algo realmente grande, sobre todo para una persona tan joven como tú.

─Por lo que he escuchado de Naruto, es un puesto que no tienes solo por el apellido que llevas ─ agregó Sasuke, que también había llegado a la rápida conclusión de que su nueva cuñada era la Sakura-chan que Naruto tanto nombraba, aunque aún no entendía como es que nunca se habían conocido.

─Mi madre jamás me perdonaría si no fuera competente para el puesto.

─Unos padres exigentes siempre son el principio de hijos exitosos. ─agregó Fogaku antes de llevarse un trozo de omelette a la boca ─ La educación cada vez es mas deprimente.

El resto del desayuno fue mucho mejor, con platicas variadas entre política, economía y temas de interés social, Sakura no era una mujer de negocios o que le importara mucho la política, aun cuando Senju era un apellido de grandes políticos, pero siempre se mantenía al día; su madre jamás la hubiera perdonado si pareciera una inculta frente a alguien, Tsunade era una digna representante de una mujer fuerte que se abre camino entre un mundo de hombres, su hija no podía ser menos.

─Y… ¿qué te pareció? ─ le cuestionó Itachi, atrayendo a Sakura hasta el, dejandola recargada en el escritorio, acorraladandola con su propio cuerpo.

─¿Tu habitación? ─la respuesta había sido en broma, ella sabía perfectamente que se refería a su familia, pero estar en la habitación donde había crecido Itachi aún era algo que digerir. ─Tus padres fueron lindos. No esperes que los míos sean iguales cuando los conozcan, mi madre se comería vivo a cualquiera solo por el placer de verlo sufrir.

─Eso me da muchas de ir a conocer a Tsunade Senju.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969669696966969696696**

 **Creo que este es el cap más largo y denso que he hecho. Batalle un poco en que no se me fuera de las manos, borré bastantes párrafos donde terminaban hablando de sus universidades y mil cosas más, aunque si deje el nombre de la universidad a la que fue Itachi.**

 **No se de que ira el próximo capitulo, quizá parezca que va muy rápido, que apenas se conocen y ya se la presentó a sus padres, pero el fic no tiene temporalidad, nunca he marcado cuanto tiempo pasa entre cap y cap, pero tampoco ya no son unos jovenzuelos para tener un noviazgo de 5 años xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **Drabble**

─Te ves como si quisieras dominar el mundo ─ los pasos firmes, pequeños tacones haciendo eco cada vez que tocaban el suelo mientras las largas piernas enfundadas en una falda de diseñador recorrían el espacio hasta el escritorio del jefe de cirugía.

─¡Madre! ─ La voz de Sakura sonó auténticamente feliz, tenía un par de meses que no veía a Tsunade, a pesar de que ambas se hacían tiempo para tener un almuerzo, aunque sea una vez por semana.

─¿Es esa cirugía tan desafiante para tenerte con la nariz metida en diez artículos distintos? ─cuestionó mientras tomaba una de los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Tsunade jamás se había considerado una buena madre, ella amaba su carrera más que nada y el tener dos hijos no la iba a separar de algo para lo que se preparó toda su vida.

Para Kizashi había sido más fácil, Sakura era su pequeña princesa, eso dejó a Tsunade con el papel de formar a esa niña para un mundo dominado por hombres, la educó para ser digna de todo lo que poseía por nacimiento. Cuando decidió seguir sus pasos como cirujano ella había llorado de lo orgullosa que estaba, aunque eso era algo que nadie sabía. Tsunade Senju era una mujer que no le mostraría sus lágrimas a nadie.

La medicina también les había dado un lenguaje para comunicarse, una excusa para buscar a su pequeña hija.

─Solo existen diez casos registrados en todo el mundo. ─ le dijo mostrándole la carpeta del expediente del paciente ─ de los cuales ocho murieron dentro del primer mes del postoperatorio. ¿Cómo has estado?

─Un poco ocupada con los contratos para el nuevo hospital de Tailandia. Por cierto, recibí una interesante invitación a desayunar hace un par de días.

─¿Qué tan interesante? ─preguntó Sakura, sabía que su madre quería llegar a un punto y no tenía ganas de alargar eso, tenía una pequeña idea de a donde se dirigía esa conversación.

─¿Qué Mikoto Uchiha me hable después de años de haber salido de la universidad?

─¿Estuviste en la misma universidad que Mikoto Uchiha?

─Mikoto, yo, tu padre y la mayoría de los políticos y empresarios del país. Hay negocios, matrimonios y proyectos detrás de todo, Sakura. Pero hoy no vengo a darte una clase sobre arreglos desde la cuna. ─Dejó el expediente sobre el escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas ─ ¿Algo que contarme sobre los Uchiha?

─Puedes preguntarme directamente, madre. ─

─¿Es cierto qué estas saliendo con Itachi Uchiha?

─Si, ¿es eso…?

─¡JA! La idiota de Kushiha me debe un millón de yenes.

─¿Apostaste sobre mi vida amorosa con Kushiha-san?

─No, bueno, no exactamente.

─Senju Tsunade, explícame ahora mismo que clase de apuesta hiciste.

─No fue una apuesta sobre ti. Hace muchos años, cuando estábamos por terminar la universidad, Sasori ya había nacido y Mikoto Uchiha estaba en su segundo mes de embarazo cuando el medico le dijo que iba a tener una niña, y como todas amigas sueñan, Kushina dijo que ella tendría un hijo para que se casara con la hija de Mikoto, y yo dije que sentía lastima por la niña, al tener que soportar toda su vida a un hombre con el carácter de Kushina, de ahí surgió una discusión que no recuerdo mucho, donde Kushina y yo apostamos que uno de nuestros hijos se casaría con la hija de Mikoto. Ellas se graduaron, Kushina no podía embarazarse a pesar de varios tratamientos, Mikoto tuvo un varón y yo me fui a hacer mi año práctico fuera del país.

Sakura escuchó con atención toda la historia, Tsunade no era mucho de hablar de sus años de universidad, sabía que ella y Kushina eran muy buenas amigas, Naruto era como su pequeño primo, pero no que Mikoto Uchiha fuera parte de la ecuación, ahora no veía tan raro que Naruto se llevara tanto con los Uchiha.

─ ¿Entonces eras mejor amiga de Mikoto?

─Yo no lo llamaría mejor amiga, las tres fuimos rivales desde que nos conocimos.

…

…

─¿Entonces ibas a ser niña? ─preguntó Sakura, la piel que no le cubría el edredón blanco brillaba por la primera luz que se colaba por la ventana esa mañana, Itachi la miraba hipnotizado, como los hilos de cabello rosa se esparcían por la almohada y otros pocos se pegaban en su piel, con la respiración agitada después de haber llegado a un orgasmo.

─-¿Qué? ─ el pelinegro no encontraba contexto a aquella pregunta, trató de enfocarse, pero nada venía a su mente, el solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era la mujer a su lado y ella le preguntaba si él era una mujer.

─Tu, cuando tu madre estaba embarazada, le dijeron que ibas a ser una mujer. ¿Por eso tu cabello es largo? No es una ofensa ni nada, yo amo tu cabello y la manera que te perfila la cara cuando estas sobre mí, pero…

─¿De qué hablas, Sakura? ─.

─Ayer hablé con mi padre sobre ti, y me contó que Tsunade y Mikoto-san fueron a la misma universidad.

─¿Hablaste sobre mi con tu madre? ¿qué le dijiste? ─Sin saber por qué, Itachi sintió algo tibio en su pecho, el no era de bobadas románticas, pero una sonrisa boba estuvo en su cara durante toda la semana.

─Pues… me pregunto cosas, ya sabes.  
─No, no sé, amor.

─Vamos, Itachi, no me digas decirte esas cosas.

─¿Por qué no?

─Bueno, me preguntó si tú y yo estábamos saliendo bien o solo era algo pasajero.

─¿Y qué le dijiste?

─¿De verdad quieres saber? ─cuestionó, mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar sostenida por sus antebrazos y solo a unos centímetros de la cara del Uchiha.

─Si, si quiero saber.

─Le dije que sí, que me durante estos meses que hemos estado saliendo me había enamorado de ti. Que te amaba.

─Yo también te amo, Sakura.

 **69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

 **Demasiada miel en este capitulo, pero de verdad amo a estos dos. Debería de estar haciendo mi tesis pero… mi corazón sentía la necesidad escribir algo a pesar del abandono de mis musas.**

 **Estos días me he dado cuenta que escribir en esta página era mi terapia de des-estres, reírme con los comentarios y todas esas cosas, y lo he dejado tan abandonado…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A couple of drinks**

 **By xSouh**

Sasuke ya tenía más de 20 años, era un hombre graduado con honores de la mejor universidad del país con una oficina propia en el penúltimo piso de las empresas familiares, cualquiera diría con solo verlo que era alguien frío y calculador, pero Itachi sabía que todo eso era mentira, Sasuke era una nena consentida por su madre. Itachi lo sabía y tenía pruebas de ello, ¿qué mejor prueba que el hecho que ahora mismo iba camino al centro comercial todo porque Sasuke se había quejado porque lo mandaron a comprar una botella de vino?

—¿ _Puedes mandar a alguien del servicio, madre? Estoy ocupado con el contrato que tenemos que firmar la próxima semana con Amegakure._

— _Sasuke Uchiha, si quisiera que alguien del servicio fuera, se los hubiera pedido en primer lugar a ellos, no a ti. — Sasuke ya no iba a agregar más, tampoco era tonto, sabía que hacer enojar a su madre no era buena idea, aunque su cara cambió al ver entrar a su hermano al salón, algo raro entre semana, sobretodo desde que tenía novia._

— _Itachi parece tener tiempo libre, puede ir el. — sonrió para sus adentros, pensando inocentemente que ya se había librado de la tarea, odiaba ir al centro comercial, estaba lleno de... personas._

— _Bueno, en ese caso vayan los dos, sirve que conviven un poco, últimamente parecen dos niños pequeños peleando. Y traen lo mejor que encuentren, esta no es cualquier reunión._

—Eres un idiota — se quejó Sasuke saliendo del coche, adelantándose a la entrada del mall.

El lugar estaba lleno a pesar de ser miércoles, sobretodo de adolescentes con uniformes, Itachi decidió pasar de todo aquello, incluso cuando recordó cierta plática sobre una pelirosa con traje de marinerita. Una sonrisa boba se pintó en su cara haciendo que más de una de esas adolescentes lo volteara a ver con ojos soñadores. _Que niñas con pensamiento tan precoz._

Apresuró el paso para alcanzar a su hermano antes de que terminara siendo secuestrado por una puberta, Sasuke no tenía mejor cara, ambos agradecieron cuando entraron al local que buscaban.

Encontrar una buena botella no fue muy difícil, pagó por tres botellas y salió primero que Sasuke, quien dijo que iba a buscar una más para un regalo.

Itachi comenzó a caminar por los pasillos menos transitados, (los que no vendían comida, no había karaoke, maquillaje o máquinas de juegos), pasó por la librería y compró tinta para sus plumas, estaba mirando relojes cuando una pareja caminó por su lado, la chica se había pegado a un mostrador de joyería viendo los anillos de compromiso que exhibían con ojos soñadores mientras el hombre que iba con ella intentaba desviar su atención enseñándole una revista.

Casi sintió lástima por la pobre muchacha que al final había sido arrastrada por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Al final la curiosidad (—ajá—) le ganó y el también se acercó al cristal observando los diamantes que exponían, la mayoría eran anillos con grandes piedras de distintos colores y tipos, algunos realmente grotescos. A opinión de Itachi, ninguno de esos se vería bien en Sakura.

El estaba seguro que ella preferiría algo más pequeño y práctico, ¿por qué cargar una roca del tamaño de una canina todos los días? Tendría que quitárselo para cualquier procedimiento que quisiera hacer en su trabajo.

Itachi era tradicional, el seguro compraría un diamante.

—¿Por fin nos desharemos de ti? — Se burló Sasuke, apareciendo desde atrás cargando dos bolsas de cartón desde donde se asomaban varias botellas.

—¿Te recuerdo quien vive aún con mis padres?

Esa noche Itachi estuvo viendo varias paginas web de joyerías hasta que encontró el anillo ideal para Sakura.

 **69696966969696969696969696969696969696**

 **Debo decir que a esta historia ya solo le qued capítulos a lo mucho, llegó más lejos de lo que esperaba, además ahora me encuentro en la problemática de no tener laptop por una semana, aún así espero que termine en los próximos días.**

 **Ahora algo importante... una encuesta sobre el futuro, ¿COMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE TERMINE? (Opiniones si serán tomadas en cuenta, aún no se como cerrar este círculo... ¿Qué se peleen y Sakura termine en un bar? Ese era mi plan inicial xD pero ahora se me hacen tan monos juntos que lo estoy dudando.**

 **Y mas importante... ¿VOTAN PORQUE SASUKE SIGA SIN PAREJA O LE PONEMOS A ALGUIEN? SI? NO? A QUIEN? POR QUÉ?**


	12. Chapter 11 EXTRA

**A COUPLE OF DRINKS**

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

Caminó por las banquetas adoquinadas, abriéndose paso entre la gran multitud que buscaba entrar a los bares y antros de aquella calle, el ruido de los automóviles se perdía entre las risas, tacones y bullicio de la zona, sus piernas se movían siguiendo el ritmo de la música cuando pasaba por ciertos locales, incluso de aquellos donde era más estridente y no precisamente de su agrado.

Sonrió cuando por fin encontró el que buscaba, el hombre vestido de traje negro que cuidaba la entrada ya la conocía a pesar de que no solía frecuentar tan seguido, ni siquiera necesitó mostrar la tarjeta que llevaba en su bolso con una "N" escrita en una fuente bastante elegante; algunas de las personas que tenían fácil una hora esperando para entrar se habían repartido para mirarla con envidia u odio, no les tomó mucha importancia y fue guiada por una host hasta la zona donde ya estaba Naruto Namikaze.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─ en la zona en la que estaban el volumen de la música era el indicado para que los clientes no tuvieran que gritar para conversar, aún así el rubio se había levantado mientras movía sus brazos para que su vieja amiga pudiera verlo, cosa que tampoco era necesario, Naruto Namikaze era en rubio que casi rozaba el metro ochenta, la pelirosa estaba segura que cualquiera lo hubiera visto, extrañaba la época donde ella era más alta que él.

─No seas escandaloso, dobe. Hmnp. ─Esas palabras habían hecho que Sakura volteara a ver la otra persona en el sofá, su cuñado, aunque no eran los únicos en el privado.

─¡Teme!

─Naruto… tu lenguaje. ─le regañó Sakura, haciéndole sentir que de nuevo tenía 12 años y Naruto 9.

─Perdona, Sakura-chan ─lloriqueó como niño pequeño ─ ¡Sakura-chan, este es Sasuke-t… Sasuke. Sasuke, ella es Sakura-chan! ─ Les presentó, alegrándose de que por fin sus dos mejores amigos en este mundo se conocieran. ─Y ella es Hinata Hyuuga, mi hermosa novia, los de ella son Tenten, creo que ya conoces a Neji y Sai, Ino y finalmente RockLee.

─Mucho gusto a todos, y hola Sasuke.

─¡Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, Sakura-san… haces honor a tu nombre, bella flor de cerezo ─

─Aleja tus manos de ella ─ Gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke. Más bien Naruto gritó y Sasuke gruñó, haciendo que ambos se vieran a los ojos y el resto le viera con sorpresa.

─Así que Sasuke ya tiene sus "manos" en Sakura ─ rio Tenten por la actitud de los dos hombres.

─¿Y tú por qué actúas así, Sasuke-teme?

─Los Uchiha cuidamos lo nuestro.

─Calma, Naruto ─intervino Sakura cuando se notó la atmosfera un poco más pesada ─Estoy saliendo con Itachi, a eso se refiere Sasuke.

─¿Estas saliendo con Itachi? ─Preguntó sin podérselo creer, y el emocionado porque por fin sus dos mejores amigos se conocían.

─Idiota.

─Sasuke, no seas grosero.

─hmnp…


	13. Chapter 12

**xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **¿Pizza?**

Desde que Naruto se enteró de lo de Sakura e Itachi, su cerebro no había parado de dar vueltas sobre ellos, la pelirosa había sido su primer enamoramiento de niño, quedando deslumbrado por la belleza de la niña de ocho años.

Naruto apenas estaba aprendiendo el significado de muchas palabras en aquel tiempo cuando creyó que la palabra "femenina" le iba Como anillo al dedo. También notó que había más de una Sakura: la niña fuerte y decidida que siempre se paraba frente a Tsunade; la gritona que pasaba discutiendo con su prima Karin; la consentida que siempre obtenía todo lo que quería de su hermano Sasori y finalmente su favorita: la Sakura que era frente a su padre, Naruto nunca había conocido a una princesa, pero si existieran seguro tenía que ser como esa Sakura.

El no le había conocido muchos novios, ni siquiera uno al que ella aceptará tan abiertamente como lo había hecho con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y a pesar de que ya llevaba un par de copas aquel día, no se había perdido un solo detalle.

Sasuke también había sido arrastrado en aquella locura del rubio, Naruto había aprovechado que Sasuke tenía malos despertares los fines de semana y lo llevó a rastras hasta su coche y después al departamento de Sakura.

Cuando llegaron la pelirosa no tuvo tiempo de decirle que no, ya que derribó la puerta y entró hasta la cocina donde dejó dos cajas de pizzas que compró por el camino y que olían delicioso.

─Me di cuenta que hace mucho que no convivimos, Sakura-chan ─ dijo, buscando en la pantalla una película para ver.

─Nos vimos la semana pasada, Naruto. ¿y porqué Sasuke está dormido en mi sofá?

─Es que es muy temprano para él. Acostumbra despertarse más tarde los sábados.

─Él y todo el mundo, Naruro. ─Le regañó, señalándose a sí misma, aún con un pijama puesto y el cabello desordenado.

─¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? ─ preguntó Itachi, saliendo de la puerta que Naruto sabía, daba a la habitación de la pelirosa.

Naruto conocía a Itachi de muchos años, pero jamás había visto al perfecto hermano de Sasuke con menos que una ropa con la que no pudiera estar sobre la plataforma de una pasarela en Milan, verlo con solo unos jeans y el cabello suelto y muy desordenado era una imagen que estaba seguro difícil podría volver a ver.

A sus veintitantos años, Naruto veía a Itachi con la boca abierta y apuntado de Sakura a Itachi con una mirada acusadora.

La vista de Itachi pasó del molesto rubio mejor amigo de su hermano a el propio Sasuke que estaba dormido en el sofá de Sakura, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba ahí.

─¡TU ESTAS AQUÍ! ─gritó Naruto despertando a Sasuke, que desorientado solo veía de un lado a otro sin entender dónde o porqué estaba ahí.

─Ya eres un adulto, Naruto. ─sentenció Sakura, desesperada y con un aura asesina dispuesta a matar al rubio un sábado a las siete de la mañana cuando ella apenas se había dormido hace tres horas haciendo… bueno, estando ocupada en su habitación… con Itachi.

─¿Qué demonios? ─preguntó Sasuke con un aura homicida al entender que no estaba en su habitación. Donde debía de estar durmiendo tranquilo hasta las dos o tres de la tarde.

─¿Pizza? ─ofreció, poniendo cara de perro regañado al darse cuenta que ninguna de las personas en la habitación era madrugadora.


	14. Chapter 12 EXTRA

**xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **¿Pizza?**

 **EXTRA**

─¡Eehhh! Sakura-chan ¿cómo me puedes estar preguntando eso?

El grito de Naruto fue tan fuerte y lleno de sufrimiento que Sakura no dudaba que se hubiera escuchado en todo el edificio. Seguro sus vecinos pronto llegarían a pedirle que bajaran el volumen o que sacara al rubio de la manzana, pero después de que los levantaran tan temprano, Sakura lo haría sufrir un poco más.

Itachi y Sasuke también rieron con malicia al ver la desgracia del Namikaze, estaba de más decir que ninguno de los dos planeaba ayudarlo en contra de la masacre con naipes que la Haruno estaba haciendo.

─¿Qué tiene de malo? ─ Le preguntó, fingiendo una inocencia que para ese momento los dos menores se habían dado cuenta que no tenía. Itachi ya lo sabía desde un poco antes y él lo disfrutó más que nadie en esta vida.

─Pues... ¿Por qué quieres saber cuál es mi posición favorita con Hinata-chan? ─ lloriqueó de nuevo, pidiéndole ayuda en silencio a Sasuke, pero su mejor amigo parecía más entretenido en el tono exacto de la mesa.

─Tu aceptaste jugar cartas de preguntas... ¿Es que acaso te hechas para atrás? ─Le retó, conociendo el punto débil del rubio.

─Y yo que por todos estos años te creí eso de que jamás retrocedías a tus palabras ─Se unió Sasuke, fingiendo sorpresa por su descubrimiento.

Itachi también sonrió, observando como Naruto se ponía rojo hasta la raíz del cabello, no le fue difícil imaginarlo con humo saliendo de él, aun así solo se acomodó mejor en el sofá haciendo que Sakura también buscara una mejor posición junto a él.

─Yo... no sé el nombre - se rindió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y la cara más roja que un tomate recién cortado. ─Pero yo sentado y ella sentada sobre mí.

─¡Woooaa! Todo un semental, Naruto ─ se río Sakura, logrando un mayor rubor en el rubio, algo que creía que no era posible.

─No te rías, Sakura-chan. ─Lloriqueó, tomando una pizza, llenando su boca de masa para no tener que decir más.

─¿Y cuál es la tuya, Sakura? ─ Cuestionó Itachi, mirándola fijamente y a la vez llamando la atención de los dos menores sin saber si querían o no escuchar la respuesta.

─¿La mía? Ammmm, creo que puedo decir que tengo dos favoritas... La araña y la Amazona invertida.

Naruto se le quedó viendo, sin saber exactamente cuáles eran esas posiciones, él no las conocía por nombres. Para Sasuke fue otra historia, el sí que sabía cuáles eran esas posiciones, pero no quería imaginar los gustos de su hermano y su cuñada en la cama, mucho menos ver la cara de idiota medio depravado que Itachi puso.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─


	15. Chapter 13

**xSouh**

 **A Couple of Drinks**

 **DRABBLE**

 **13: Tu y Yo**

Itachi no le mintió, pensó cuando lo vio frente a ella, con una rodilla en el suelo y una pequeña caja de terciopelo en las manos. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos con emoción, tratar de evitar que llegaran a sus mejillas y arruinaran su maquillaje recién hecho fue una tarea imposible.

Se agachó para quedar a su misma altura y besarle mientras números _si_ salían de sus labios, la falda del vestido verde esmeralda largo que llevaba bajó con ella, haciéndola sentir una pequeña princesa feliz.

Sakura sabía que Itachi era _El Hombre._

Ella quería pasar su vida con él, pero si era sincera con ella misma, no esperaba que le pidieran matrimonio esa misma noche. Cuando salió de compras una semana atrás buscando el vestido perfecto para la gala de UchihaCorp, nunca pensó que sería el vestido que usaría cuando portara por primera vez joyería pesada.

El pelinegro deslizó el anillo a la medida en el dedo de la pelirosa, sintiendo como el frío metal comenzaba a templarse con su calor corporal. A sus ojos Sakura esta deslumbrante, y él quería llegar ese día con su prometida al lado.

El evento era pequeño, solo para los principales socios y amigos de la familia, una decoración sobria, muchas copas con vinos espumosos y vestidos sacados de la ultima temporada de los mejores diseñadores. Sakura se alegró estar vestida para la ocasión cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron.

Se aferró al brazo de Itachi, su mano izquierda quedó oculta entre los pliegues de su vestido mientras avanzaba con la espalda recta, conocía a la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí, los había visto en revistas de negocios, otros eran socios de su padre.

─buenas noches, hijo. Te ves preciosa esta noche, Sakura. ─Mikoto fue la primera en ir hasta ellos a saludarlos, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro y perlas.

─Buenas noches, madre. ─le saludó primero Itachi, besándole la mejilla.

─Usted también luce muy bella, Mikoto.

Sakura perdió la cuenta del número de personas que saludo esa noche antes de que Fogaku subiera a una plataforma con una copa en mano, las luces se atenuaron enfocando solo al líder de los Uchiha, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

─Esta noche es especial ─comenzó su discurso ─ no porque estemos cerrando un gran negocio con un importante socio o abriendo una nueva sucursal. Así como hace casi treinta años mi padre, frente a algunos de ustedes y sus familias decidió que yo ya estaba listo para dirigir a UchihaCorp, hoy ustedes son testigos del inicio de la historia de mi propio hijo al frente del negocio familiar.

Mikoto, Sasuke y Sakura fueron los primeros en romper en aplausos y abrazos para el Uchiha de coleta antes de que subiera al lado de su padre.

─Muchas gracias, padre. ─le dijo, compartiendo un abrazo corto. ─ Y también gracias a los que vinieron a apoyarme hoy y los que me han apoyado siempre. Hoy es un día de inicios y logros para mí…

El cerebro de Sakura no pudo seguir todo el discurso de Itachi, se perdió en sus ojos antes del minuto, solo podía ver sus labios moverse, la forma en que el nudo de la corbata seguía cada movimiento de los músculos de su cuello y como el saco se aferraba a cada contorno de su cuerpo.

─Un poco más y vas a terminar en un charco de baba, Sa-ku-ra ─ la voz burlesca y cantarina de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, un poco más y su propio cuello habría dolido por el latigazo al voltear a verlo.

─¿Es qué acaso quieres matarme, Sasori? ─vocifero, controlando el tono de su voz para no llamar la atención.

─Jamás, hermanita. ─volteó a verla, con ese tono de ojos idéntico a su madre, la única cosa en la que era diferente a su padre. ─ Cuando Tsunade me lo dijo no podía creerlo.

─Tsunade se esta convirtiendo en una vieja chismosa. Los años no pasan en balde, aunque la bruja se siga viendo de treinta y cinco.

─Si sigues con ese carácter, tú serás la que parezca una anciana a los treinta y cinco años, Sakura. ─ los dos menores sudaron frio al escuchar la voz de la mujer que los había traído al mundo, con espaldas rectas se voltearon solo para ver a su madre, despampanante como siempre, del brazo de su padre.

─Sakura. Sasori. ─interrumpió Kizashi Haruno, aliviando un poco la atmosfera.

─¡Padre! ─

─No sabía que vendrías a este evento, Sakura. ─ mintió el hombre, dándole un abrazo a su pequeña, aunque con tacones la ojiverde casi alcanzaba su altura.

─¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba saliendo con alguien la ultima vez que te visité en la oficina? ─preguntó, utilizando ese tono infantil que solo se permitía con su padre y la salvaba de bastantes cosas, incluso de regaños de Tsunade.

─Buenas noches, señor Haruno. Me alegra que haya podido asistir. ─ interrumpió Itachi, que había visto a la pareja acercarse a su prometida desde que terminó su discurso.

─Señor Haruno suena muy respetuoso, Itachi. ─saludó jovialmente el hombre de cabellos castaños, desentonando con la perspicacia que sus ojos mostraban ─Sobre todo para alguien que ya le colocó un anillo en el dedo a mi princesa y no tuvo la amabilidad de avisarme.

─¿Eso es cierto, Itachi? ─ exclamó sorprendida Mikoto Uchiha, que al ver a su vieja amiga de universidad y su hijo no había dudado en acercarse, arrastrando con ella a su esposo.

─Pensé que había educado a un caballero, Itachi. ─le regañó el patriarca de los Uchiha, haciendo aún más grande aquel circulo que comenzaba a llamar la atención del resto de los invitados.

─Padre, creo en este siglo las mujeres ya podemos responder por nosotras mismas. ─le regañó Sakura, con las mejillas rojas por todo el alboroto que se estaba formando, ella prefería poder tener una celebración más privada de su primer día como prometida de Itachi, y ahora todos se estaban encargando que el país entero lo supiera.

 **696969696966969696966969696**

 **NO SABÍA COMO PONER TODO ESTE CAPITULO EN ALGO MENOR A 1000 PALABRAS, CREO QUE QUEDÓ PASABLE. YA APRECIERON LOS HARUNO, LOS AMO.**


	16. Chapter 15

**xSouh**

 **A couple of Drinks**

 _ **Sueño de una Noche de Verano**_

Sasuke, Naruto y Sasori estaban sentados en un enorme sofá, uno de los pocos muebles que había en la habitación. Los menores discutían sobre un tema de poca importancia pero que en ese momento parecía la batalla final por encontrar la cura del cáncer, el pelirrojo por otro lado parecía absorto en su móvil, tecleando de forma rápida ordenes para sus empleados, si por el fuera estuviera en su oficina y no en esa casona a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no quería que su pequeña hermanita lo matara, aun era muy joven para eso, e Ino no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Itachi no podía entender como esos tres habían terminado en el puesto de padrinos, pero poner a Kisame o Nagato hubiera hecho que algo terminara horriblemente mal. No se arriesgaría.

Ajustó una vez más el moño de su cuello, buscando que el ángulo fuera perfecto y entonara con el traje hecho a la medida que vestía, su madre y Tsunade habían volteado el mundo entero para que cada detalle fuera perfecto, convirtiéndolo en un maniquí y maquina de comer degustaciones buscando el sabor idea. Con los colores ni siquiera pudo meterse, esas dos mujeres eran lo suficientemente sabias como para saber que era un tema perdido.

─Ya es hora. ─Le habló un hombre, también enfundado en un traje negro y un auricular en el oído.

Bajó por la escalera principal de la casa, reconociendo los cambios sobrios que habían hecho en la casa que tenía décadas sin usarse. Los pisos eran de mármol blanco y reluciente, solo opacados por la alfombra azul marino que daba hasta los jardines internos, el lugar era hermoso, el y Sakura ya se habían dado a la tarea de buscar todos los muebles que pondrían una vez que el evento terminara.

El jardín estaba lleno de tul y flores, muchas sillas y una mesa al final con un arco, ya había bastante gente, todos conocidos cercanos de la familia. Muchos se acercaron a saludarlo hasta que Sasuke le dijo que era hora de tomar su lugar.

Nunca tuvo problemas con las multitudes, pero su estómago se revolvió de impaciencia, no podía quitar los ojos del final de la alfombra por donde Sakura saldría en unos minutos.

Sintió todo el recorrido de sus nervios por la espalda cuando las cuerdas de los violines comenzaron a zona. Todos se pudieron de pie, y el no pudo quitar la vista de la mujer que empezó a desfilar hacia él.

Hermosa como solo ella podía, vestida de blanco con un vestido que la hacía parecer una diosa griega. Su cara se llenó con una sonrisa boba, sabiendo que estaba perdido, no había forma alguna en que pudiera dejar ir a esa mujer.

Sintió impaciencia, ansiando cada paso, queriendo dejar el pequeño altar e ir por ella para poder tocarla y besarla. Era Sakura, era la mujer que amaba y estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposa.

─ _Acepto_.

─ _Acepto_.

 _Itachi Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha_


End file.
